


The little spoon feels safe

by sherbertglasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertglasses/pseuds/sherbertglasses
Summary: Dean speaks to Cas about the lies Michael told while stalling





	The little spoon feels safe

Shortly after Billie disappeared, Dean heard someone coming and stuffed the book under his pillow. No need to worry anyone until he had a plan.

The door was ajar, but Castiel knocked as a courtesy anyway.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cas .

"Like I have an all powerful being slamming against the inside of my skull." That gave Castiel a pained look. "I'm good, Cas."

"Alright. I'll leave you be," said Castiel

Castiel had never left him after such a brief exchange before. "Cas, wait!" Dean laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You know all that stuff Michael said while he was stalling was a lie, right?"

"All of it?"

"Every word." Dean continued , "You know, being inside my head gave Michael two separate arsenals of manipulation. He knew what I really felt and, he also knew the opposite of what I felt. In there, that was opposite day"

"You don't feel like you owe me?" asked Cas, still sounding a little insulted.

"Not in the way you think. I owe you everything. Not because you rescued me from hell. Because you made me happy in a way I didn't know was possible before. You always come through. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Castiel smiled.

"And as far as what he said about Sam and Jack, that was bullshit too. I was miserable when Sam went to college! He's a part of me. And Jack is our son! So fuck Michael! No one gets to mindfuck the people I love!"

Castiel's heart swelled at the word "love" but he didn't mention it. "Thank you"

"Always"

Their eyes lingered on each other for a while, as they were wont to do. Then Castiel said "Goodnight"

"Wait," said Dean, before he could stop himself. He hoped it didn't sound too desperate, but this next part might. "I'm not.. confident that I can keep Michael locked in if I fall asleep. Will you... keep watch?"

Castiel smiled the way he only ever did when Dean complimented him. Dean loved that smile. The one just for him. "It would be my pleasure," said Cas.

Dean got comfortable. It took about a minute to notice that there wasn't much extra weight on the mattress. He looked to the end of the bed. Castiel was just perched there. "Cas, don't be ridiculous. I'll scoot, there's room for two."

"I don't sleep, " said Cas matter of factly.

Dean chuckled and said, "But you're not immune to comfort. Come on man, it's memory foam!"

Castiel stood and took his trench coat, jacket, and tie off. He settled in next to Dean.

After a moment, Castiel asked. "Dean, is this spooning?"

Dean chuckled again. "No, man. To spoon, one of us would have have our arms around the oth-" and before he could finish, Castiel wrapped his arms around him and he settled into Dean's back. "Okay, I guess we're spooning," Dean finished.

"Is that alright?" asked Cas

"Yeah," he said with warmth spreading in his heart. "It's perfect."

He slept, contentedly as if Castiel were healing the scars inside him.


End file.
